You and Me
by apishcan18
Summary: Songfic using Lifehouse's You and Me. Calleigh's husband reflects on how they got together.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or it's characters. I do however lay claim to Alisha Richardson-Wolfe, Addi Thompson and Michelle Caine. If you would like to use them please ask.

The lyrics are Lifehouse's You and Me.

So I like this one but not as much as Cinderella. -- Oh well. Well on with the story.

You and Me

Addi Thompson checked on the roasting chicken in the oven before he went to finish setting the table. Calleigh was supposed to be home any minute from her shopping trip with Alisha Richardson-Wolfe. Addi had had to do some seriously fast talking to get Calleigh to agree to go with Alisha. His wife of one year had been reluctant to go and if she hadn't it would have spoiled all of Addi's plans.

The DA glanced at the clock to make sure he was on schedule. It wouldn't do for Calleigh to arrive before all was ready.

Addi was just placing the wine glasses on the table when his cell phone rang, belting out the tune of Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows. Alisha.

Addi snatched the phone off the counter and cheerfully said, "Hey Rini, how's the shopping?"

Alisha's laughter greeted him. It was a sound Addi had come to love over time. "We got finished a bit too early so I suggested this antique gun shop that just opened. Calleigh jumped at it, as I knew she would," Alisha sounded proud of herself that she'd succeeded in distracting his wife.

Addi grinned. Good old Alisha. "Just make sure you get her out of there in time," Addi said, smiling.

"No problem. I already have a game plan," Alisha assured him.

"OK. Thanks Alisha."

"Yep. Have fun."

Alisha hung up and Addi set his phone back on the counter. Another peek at the chicken proved that it was cooking just as it should be.

Addi suddenly found himself with nothing to do for a few minutes. He let his mind wander as the radio played in the background.

_what day is it_

_and in what month_

_this clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up_

_and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_with nothing to do_

_nothing to lose_

_and it's you and me and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Addi remembered when he first met Calleigh.

-flashback-

Addi was having fun teasing Alisha again. The past months have seen more of her serious side then Addi cared for. He was glad the fun loving, carefree Alisha was back.

A blond woman with crystal blue eyes turned the corner, almost running into Addi and Alisha.

Addi was so busy staring at the woman that he almost didn't hear Alisha say, "Calleigh. Just the woman I was looking for. I would like you to meet my friend and California's representative in the Lane case, Addi Thompson. Addi, this wonderful lady is Calleigh Duquesne."

She was beautiful. And easily outclassed every woman Addi had ever known, including Alisha.

"It's nice to you, Miss Duquesne," Addi said politely.

Calleigh's face lit up as she smiled. Addi instantly fell in love with that smile.

Out of the corner of his eye Addi watched Alisha turn slightly to mouth to her boyfriend, Ryan Wolfe, "Did you hear that?"

"Are you talking behind my back?" Addi demanded to know, hands on hips.

Alisha gave him an innocent look. "Of course not Addi. Why would I do a thing like that?" Alisha could be a convincing liar when she wanted to be and Addi knew it.

Addi sighed. "Just don't do that on the stand, OK?"

Alisha brightened. "Of course not, Bear. Now you go have fun with Calleigh looking at evidence."

-end flashback-

It was the beginning.

_all of the things that I want to say_

_just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping inwards_

_you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_with nothing to do_

_nothing to prove_

_and it's you and me and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

-flashback-

Addi was treating Calleigh to dinner at her favorite restaurant. He was also planning on asking her to marry him. Unfortunately Addi was running very late

_Stupid meeting. Why does Sebastian have to talk so much?_ Addi wondered, parking in front of the jewelers he'd hired to make the ring.

After quickly dashing in, getting the small black velvet box containing the white gold and three diamond ring, he was back on the road again.

Calleigh was looking seriously unhappy when Addi finally arrived at the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry, Cal. I had not idea the meeting would go so late," Addi tried his hardest to apologize.

The box in his jacket pocket bumped against his leg as he sat down, a silent reminder of the hopes, promises and wishes Addi had placed on this evening and that ring.

-end flashback-

Addi gave a rueful grin. How could he have been worried? Of course Calleigh said yes.

-flashback-

"Calleigh, there's something I want to ask you," Addi started seriously. Suddenly his mouth went dry. Forming words seemed impossible.

"Ad?" Calleigh was giving him a strange look.

The carefully planned words Addi had made up were forgotten as he looked into her eyes. "Will you marry me?" he found himself asking.

Calleigh came around the table after staring at him for a moment and kissing him in front of the whole restaurant.

"Of course I'll marry you," she announced happily, her blue eyes sparkling as Addi slid the ring into place.

The other patrons broke out into applause.

-end flashback-

_there's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_everything she does is beautiful_

_everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_with nothing to do_

_nothing to lose_

_and it's you and me and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of _

_you and me and all of the people_

_with nothing to do_

_nothing to prove_

_and it's you and me and all of the people_

_and I don't know why_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you_

-flashback-

Addi was nervous. He fidgeted with his suit.

Alisha laughed and told him, "Bear, chill. You've got nothing to worry about. Cal would not chicken out on you."

Addi had to admit that those words hit the spot. He gave her a grateful smile. "Minx, what would I do without you?"

Alisha returned his smile with a cheeky grin. "You'd still be in California, single."

Addi was about to reply when the pastor nudged him and directed his attention towards the big double doors at the back of the sanctuary.

The pianist began to play as two men Addi didn't recognize opened the doors to reveal Michelle Caine, Horatio and Marisol Caine's adopted daughter, the flower girl. After walking slowly down the aisle and scattering rose petals, Michelle came to stand beside Alisha.

The wedding march started to play.

Addi felt his palms start to sweat. This was it. The moment he'd dreamed of ever since meeting Calleigh.

The doors had been closed after Michelle had come through them. Now they creaked open again as the assembled guests rose to see the bride walk down the aisle.

Suddenly there she was, one hand on Horatio's arm and the other grasping her bouquet of tulips. She was radiantly beautiful, even more beautiful then the first time Addi saw her. Her eyes connected with his. They shone with happiness. Addi felt calm settling over him. When Calleigh and Horatio finally reached the front of the church Addi stepped forward to take her from Horatio.

Before he walked up the steps with his bride though the pastor asked that all important question, "Who gives this woman away?"

As one, all of Calleigh's CSI coworkers, Alisha included, chorused, "We do"

-end flashback-

_what day is it_

_and in what month_

_this clock never seemed so alive_

Addi was jarred out of his memories by the opening of the front door.

"Addi?" Calleigh called.

"In the kitchen, honey," he called back, knowing that Calleigh would have to go through the dinning room to get to the kitchen.

He waited for her reaction to the transformation he'd performed on the room.

"Addi? What is going on? What did you do to the dining room?" Calleigh appeared in the archway between the dining room and kitchen, confusion on her face.

Addi was again swept away by how beautiful his wife was and how much he loved her.

"Happy anniversary, honey," Addi rose and gave Calleigh a light kiss.

"I love you."

The End

Like it? Hate it? Tell me please. Hit the little blue/purple button and review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
